


Список Фьюри: чего нельзя Старку БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Составленный Фьюри список того, что Тони Старку Делать Не Позволено (примечание: пункты могут добавляться в любое время).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список Фьюри: чего нельзя Старку БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fury Stark NEVER AGAIN List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382207) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



1) Устанавливать шесты для стриптиза в хэликэрриере.

2) Переименовывать хэликэрриер в «Пещеру Бэтмена» и называть бэт-шестами пути аварийной эвакуации.

3) Подменять белье казенного образца для женщин-агентов на бикини.

4) Подменять белье казенного образца для мужчин-агентов на стринги.

5) Переименовывать бикини в «укрепитель армейского боевого духа»

6) Переименовывать стринги в «стимулятор хорошей физической формы».

7) Взламывать служебные записи Щ.И.Т.а и полностью заменять «Фьюри» на «Знойный Красавчик».

8) Взламывать систему громкой связи Щ.И.Т.а и заставлять ее исполнять «Daisy Daisy» вместо «Reveille». 

9) КОГДА-ЛИБО еще показывать нам, что представляет собой Тони Старк без брони.

10) Расстегивать, отстегивать или открывать ЧТО УГОДНО, когда в разговоре всплывает фраза «В костюме Адама» или ее аналоги.

11) Демострировать способности костюма Железного Человека по фильтрации и рециркуляции.

12) УПОМИНАТЬ способности костюма Железного Человека по фильтрации и рециркуляции.

13) Заменять все меню завтрака кунжутными бубликами.

14) Заменять кофе-машины казенного образца современными. Правило может быть отменено, если машины будут сделаны из стали военного образца без цветных вставок и без баристы-искина.

15) Одалживать щит Капитана Америка, чтобы поиграть, заменяя крашенным пенопластовым.

16) Одалживать щит Капитана Америка, чтобы провести важный научный эксперимент.

17) Лизать щит Капитана Америка.

18) Обращаться к обслуживающему персоналу «Мармеладка», «Зефирчик», «Вафелька» и любыми другими названиями сладостей и пищевых продуктов.

19) Называть хэликэрриер «Голубая мечта Барби».

20) Красить хэликэрриер в розовый.

21) Жаловаться, что агент Романова украла твою почку, «даже не поцеловав».

22) Жаловаться, что агент Романова украла любые другие внутренние или внешние органы.

23) Жаловаться, что агент Колсон «жутковатый андроид».

24) Жаловаться, что агент Колсон «зомби».

25) Просить у капитана Роджерса поцеловать там, где «бо-бо» после того, как агент Колсон применил электрошокер.

26) Устанавливать фонтанчики с водкой в зале заседаний.

27) Устанавливать фонтанчики с джином в зале заседаний.

28) Устанавливать любые распределительные устройства с любыми видами алкогольных напитков в объектах недвижимости, принадлежащих Щ.И.Т.у.

29) Устанавливать любые распределительные устройства с любыми видами алкогольных напитков в объектах недвижимости, принадлежащих Щ.И.Т.у., даже если они взяты в аренду у «Старк Интернешнл».

30) Применять электрошокер к Брюсу Беннеру.

31) Говорить Халку, что это Колсон применил к нему электрошокер.

32) Скармливать Халку ящик печенья, чтобы увидеть «сахарную эйфорию».

33) Показывать Халку фильм «Старый Брехун».

34) Показывать Халку фильм «Любовная история».

35) Устанавливать торговую точку «Старбакс» на хэликэрриере.

36) Устанавливать торговую точку «СтарБакс» на хэликэрриере.

37) Взламывать компьютерную базу Щ.И.Т.а и полностью заменять пометки «Secret» на «Victoria's Secret».

38) Использовать собственный репульсорный реактор как источник света для театра теней.

39) Изменять в анкетах о приеме на работу в Щ.И.Т. варианты ответов в пункте «Рост» на «Коротышка», «Метр семьдесят» и «Дылда».

40) Вписывать в программы физподготовки Щ.И.Т.а отжимания с поцелуями (171 калория за 30 минут).

41) Вписывать в программы физподготовки Щ.И.Т.а снимание лифчиков зубами (80 калорий).

42) Вписывать в программы физподготовки Щ.И.Т.а секс, включая все раскладки и позиции, даже если научно доказана его польза для сердечно-сосудистой системы и сжигание 207 калорий за полчаса.

43) Устанавливать капельницы с кофеином в лазарете хэликэрриера. Даже именных, подписанных «Реанимация Старка».

44) Стрелять на посадочной площадке из репульсоров по бутылкам, фруктам, овощам или другим нестандартным мишеням. «Они первые начали» - не оправдание.

45) Говорить капитану Роджерсу, что вибраниум сделан из измельченных вибраторов.

46) Говорить Тору, что торий сделан из измельченных клонов Тора.

47) Говорить Халку, что зеленые смузи сделаны из измельченных клонов Халка.

48) Показывать Халку вебсайт о котятах в банках.

49) Создавать поддельную японскую продовольственную компанию, которая производит несъедобные «поп-тартс», чтобы потом незаметно подсовывать их Тору.

50) Размещать миниатюрные фигурки Железного Человека и Капитана Америка в двусмысленных позах в объектах недвижимости, принадлежащих Щ.И.Т.у., даже если они взяты в аренду у «Старк Интернешнл».

51) Заменять стрелы агента Бартона на игрушечные с резиновыми наконечниками.

52) Размещать скрытые имитаторы звуков в пункте управления хэликэрриера.

53) Размещать скрытые имитаторы звуков в офисе Ника Фьюри.

54) Размещать скрытые имитаторы звуков где угодно. Исключение: размещение в одежде Локи, но БЕЗ комментариев на предмет, как «залезть Локи в штаны». Никогда.

55) Говорить Локи, что он сегодня «особенно рогат» и предлагать познакомить его с парой приятных козлов в детском зоопарке.

56) Называть пойманных агентов ГИДРЫ «дегидрированными».

57) Называть сбежавших агентов ГИДРЫ «регидрированными».

58) Взламывать компьютерную базу Щ.И.Т.а и заменять имена анаграммами *(см. внизу). Примечание: Это было переслано агенту Романовой.

59) Размещать наклейки на хэликэрриере, включая (но не ограничиваясь) следующими: «Продолжай бибикать, я перегружаюсь!»; «Пристегнись… так инопланетянам будет сложнее достать тебя из машины»; «Очень смешно, Скотти, теперь телепортируй сюда мою одежду»; «186,000 миль в секунду - это не просто хорошая идея, это закон!»; «Бармен - это аптекарь с ограниченным ассортиментом»; «Алкоголь и математика несовместимы. Никогда не пей за извлечением корней»; «Жопа, травка иль бензин - или еду я один»; «Избегай похмелий - оставайся пьяным!»; «ПЛОХИЕ КОПЫ ПОНЧИКОВ НЕ ПОЛУЧАТ!»; «Провал будет дерзким»; «Осторожно, я не ношу чистого белья!»; «ВНИМАНИЕ! Я ПОДБИРАЮ ПРОСТИТУТОК»; «Прикрой меня, перестраиваюсь»; «Не беси меня! Трупы прятать некуда»; «Не ломитесь в двери, когда вечеринка на хэликэрриере»; «Не смейся, это платно»; «РУЛИ ТАК, СЛОВНО ТЫ ЕЕ УГНАЛ»; «У водителя с собой не больше $20»; «Рожденного ползать в реактивный двигатель не затянет»; «Сначала Земля. Другие планеты опустошим позже»; «Пять дней в неделю мое тело - храм. Остальные два - парк развлечений»; «Бог - мой второй пилот, но Дьявол - мой стрелок»; «Мозги есть?»; «Притяжение - не просто хорошая идея, это ЗАКОН!»; «ПОМОГИТЕ, Я ПОТЕРЯЛСЯ И НЕ МОГУ НАЙТИ СВОЕ ПИВО!»; «Кричи, Если Никогда Не Видел, Как Палят Из Хэликэрриера»; «Я могу быть милым с одним человеком в день. Сегодня не твой день и завтра, похоже, тоже»; «Я могу сопротивляться чему угодно, кроме искушения»; «Я не могу сегодня прийти на работу. Голоса в голове велят мне сидеть дома и чистить оружие»; «Не Обязательно Быть Мертвым, Чтобы Стать Донором Органов»; «Я бросил наркотики, секс и бухло… это были худшие 20 минут в моей жизни»; «Решил жить вечно - пока получается»; «И я покинул утробу матери ради этого?»; «Ты мне нравишься, но не хотел бы видеть тебя за работой с субатомными частицами»; «Мне нужен кто-то очень плохой. Ты очень плохой?»; «Пытался как-то быть нормальным… Не понравилось»; «Хочу умереть во сне, как моя бабушка… не орать и верещать, как пассажиры в этой машине»; «Я был рожден гением, меня испортило образование»; «Я застрахован мафией. Ударишь меня - она ударит в ответ»; «Я встал с кровати и оделся - что тебе еще надо?»; «Если бы придурки могли летать, сейчас мы были бы в аэропорту. О, погодите, в этом что-то есть»; «Если не можешь ослепить их умом, срази их пулями»; «Это все веселуха, пока кто-нибудь не останется без глаза»; «Все так ПЛОХО, как ты думаешь, и они ПРИШЛИ за тобой»; «Я бросил попытки сбежать от реальности - она все равно меня находит»; «Если ты параноик, это еще не значит, что за тобой никто не следит»; «Мой бог побьет твоего бога»; «Нет радио - уже украдено»; «Место преступления. Проход воспрещен»; «Квантовая механика: из нее сделана мечта»; «Запомни Мое Имя - Ты Будешь Кричать Его Позже»; «Да нахрен, ребята, я иду домой!; «Улыбайся. Это второе по крутости, что ты можешь сделать своими губами»; «Некоторые люди живы только потому, что убивать их незаконно»; «Земля полна - иди домой»; «Секс был так хорош, что закурили даже соседи»; «Земля движется к концу. Пожалуйста, выйдите из системы»; «Это база повстанцев»; «Транспорт застрахован Смит энд Вессон»; «БЕРЕГИСЬ! ИДУ НАСКВОЗЬ»; «Куда мы идем и почему я в корзине для пикника?»; «Кто умер и сделал ТЕБЯ Дартом Вейдером?»; «Подмигни, я сделаю остальное!»; «Ага, пойду долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что я самый потрясный сукин сын в этой долине»; «Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что голоса говорят только со мной» и/или «Ты не пьян, если можешь лежать на полу не держась».

60) Счищать наклейки с хэликэрриера с помощью выстрелов из репульсоров.

61) Размещать знак «Ребенок в машине» на хэликэрриере.

62) Размещать на хэликэрриере присоску с котом Гарфилдом.

63) Прикреплять к хэликэрриеру воздушных змеев.

64) Размещать на хэлликэриере что угодно, не предусмотренное первоначальной спецификацией.

65) Загружать пересмотренную «первоначальную» спецификацию хэликэрриера.

66) Бросаться шариками с водой с хэликэрриера.

67) Разбрасывать рекламные листовки продукции Старка с хэликэрриера.

68) Размещать рекламные банеры на хэликэрриере.

69) Разливать пену в океане, когда хэликэрриер на плаву, и утверждать, что это твои ванна и резиновый утенок.

70) Заменять слово «утенок» альтернативами в рифму.

71) Рисовать гоночные полосы на хэликэрриере.

72) Заменять сигналы предупреждения и тревоги песнями «Black Sabbath».

73) Заменять сигналы предупреждения и тревоги любой другой музыкой в стиле хэви-метал.

74) Использовать пустые костюмы Железного Человека в качестве «дублера» на совещаниях Мстителей.

75) Подделывать записку от доктора Беннера с утверждением о смертельной аллергии на совещания.

76) Подделывать записку от доктора Рут с утверждением о сексуальных фобиях, спровоцированных совещаниями.

77) Подделывать записку от доктора Спока с утверждением о старой травме после взбучки на совещании. Когда тебе было двадцать четыре.

78) Появляться на заседании и пускать бумажные самолетики. Даже если это прототипы, которые произведут революцию в полетах.

79) Отклоняться от курса на хэликэрриере, чтобы забрать пиццу в любимом ресторане в Нью-Йорке.

80) Отклоняться от курса на хэликэрриере, чтобы забрать пиццу в любимом ресторане в Чикаго.

81) Отклоняться от курса на хэликэрриере, чтобы забрать пиццу в любимом ресторане в Риме, возле фонтана Треви.

82) Отклоняться от курса на хэликэрриере, чтобы забрать любую еду где угодно. Исключение: если Халк хочет перекусить.

83) Играть в игру «Чей костюм круче» с Железным Патриотом на хэликэрриере. Даже если вырученные средства пойдут на благотворительность.

84) Определять виски как пищевой продукт и вписывать его в меню столовой.

85) Определять водку как освежитель дыхания и включать ее в туалетные наборы.

86) Определять «Грязный Мартини» как витаминную добавку и добавлять его в сухой паек.

87) Объявлять «Международный пиратский день» официальным выходным.

88) Распространять глазные повязки.

89) Распространять ручные протезы с крюком.

90) Разводить костер в пункте управления и рассказывать новобранцам истории о серийных убийцах с повязками на глазу (с или без крюка вместо руки).

91) Приносить на хэликэрриер еще попугаев, обученных сидеть на плече и ругаться, как матросы. Одного вполне достаточно. Теперь он обучен гадить на красный и золотой металл.

92) Рисовать эспаньолки или другие графические символы на хэликэрриере.

93) Укладываться в костюме Железного Человека *где угодно* на хэликэрриере.

94) Стоять в пункте управления хэликэрриера и спрашивать: «Мы уже прилетели?».

95) Реквизировать мониторы в пункте управления хэликэрриера, чтобы поиграть в «Атаку роботов-единорогов».

96) Реквизировать мониторы в пункте управления хэликэрриера, чтобы хакнуть «Атаку роботов-единорогов» ради победы единорогов.

97) Программировать скрытую «пасхалку» в компьютерную систему хэликэрриера, которая при вводе «Директор Фьюри» играет тему Дарта Вейдера.

98) Программировать скрытую «пасхалку» в компьютерную систему хэликэрриера, которая при вводе «Капитан Роджерс» играет гимн США.

99) Программировать скрытую «пасхалку» в компьютерную систему хэликэрриера, которая при вводе «Клинт Бартон» играет «Я и моя стрела».

100) Программировать скрытую «пасхалку» в компьютерную систему хэликэрриера, которая при вводе «Тони Старк» играет «Я Железный Человек».

 

*Анаграммы в пункте 58 являются непереводимой игрой слов. Подобрать адекватные варианты на русском не вышло, поэтому вот сами анаграммы и их примерный перевод:  
Avengers (Мстители) - Nerve Gas (нервно-паралитический газ).  
Avengers - Serve Nag (Служить пони).  
Avengers - Never Sag (Никогда не прогибаться).  
Tony Stark - Satyr Knot (Развратная Шишка).  
Nick Fury - I Cry Funk (Плачу от страха).  
Steve Rogers - Reverse Togs (Шмотки наизнанку).  
Bruce Banner - Burn Beer Can (Сожги пивную банку).  
Clint Barton - Born Nil Tact (Рожденный без такта).  
Natasha Romanova - Hot Savanna Aroma (Горячий запах саванны).  
Natasha Romanova - Am Anon Ho Avatars (Анон с крутыми аватарками).


End file.
